Banshee
by GirlintheArmor
Summary: Two-Shot. De como Hermione Granger despierta desnuda en la cama de Draco Malfoy, sin recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior. Esta historia participa en el DramioneFest2016 del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" de Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia participa en el DramioneFest2016 del grupo "Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos" en Facebook; el tema seleccionado es el número 3: Hermione celebra su cumpleaños número 25 en un bar con sus amigas y amanece en la cama del rubio Draco._**

 **Poner play cuando el capítulo lo indique:** www punto youtube puntocom/watch?v=_R8XkdFSJqM (pongan el link sin espacios y obviamente cambien la palabra punto por el signo) o busquen la canción "La Flaca" de Jarabe de Palo.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son mencionados con fines de entretención; la canción mencionada en el capítulo pertenece a Jarabe de Palo y solo se menciona con fines de ambientación._

 _Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste la historia c:_

* * *

El agudísimo chillido que lo despertó habría sido digno de la peor de las Banshees. Y sumado a una jaqueca post borrachera – que para él era bastante poco común – era la receta _perfecta_ para el desastre. Este auspiciaba ser un día de mierda.

Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos y un gruñido gutural se escapó de su garganta mientras se tapaba la cara con ambos brazos, se había quedado momentáneamente ciego con la brillante luz solar que entraba a raudales por la ventana. Luego, para empeorar aún más la situación, recibió un cojinazo cerca de la ingle con tal fuerza que, de haber dado en el blanco, le habría dejado sin voz por un buen rato. Suficiente. Estaba cabreado y alguien pagaría por ello.

"Se puede saber que mierda…" dijo mientras se incorporaba con mayor lentitud de la que pretendía y miraba a su alrededor "¿Granger?"

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a volver a su mente de manera lenta y no pudo evitar hacer su característica sonrisa de medio lado – que bien podría también deberse al cabreo; eso era algo que Draco no tenía demasiado claro –. Honestamente, le resultaba de lo más cómico ver a Gryffindor con su sábana de seda negra, envuelta alrededor de su menudo cuerpo y que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas. Y aunque debía admitir que resultaba… _¿atractiva?_ , seguía estando enfadado.

"¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACÍA METIDA EN _TU_ CAMA MALFOY?!" Hermione volvió a chillar "Y… Y ADEMÁS EN… EN…"

"¡Por Merlín, Granger! Deja ya de gritar" sentenció el rubio clavando su mirada en ella mientras se masajeaba las sienes "tus chillidos de Banshee están matándome"

"CÓMO DIABLOS ME PIDES QUE DEJE DE GRITAR MALDITO HURÓN OXIGENADO, ¡¿SI ESTABA EN TU CAMA _DESNUDA_?!" Hermione gritó nuevamente "Y ADEMÁS DE TODOS LOS NOMBRES QUE YA ME HAS DICHO ANTERIORMENTE, ¡¿TIENES EL DESCARO DE LLAMARME BANSHEE?!"

Draco suspiró y se bebió la poción para la migraña que su elfa le había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN JODIDAMENTE TRANQUILO LUEGO DE HABERTE ACOSTADO CONMIGO CONTRA…?!"

Draco se incorporó de un salto – y se arrepintió inmediatamente, porque la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y su estómago amenazó con devolver todo su contenido – y de tres zancadas cruzó la habitación para quedar frente a frente con Hermione, y le tapó la boca con una mano al tiempo que estampaba su mano izquierda en la pared junto a la cabeza de ella – que podía ver la _marca_ de reojo – y la inmovilizaba con su propio cuerpo contra la pared a su espalda, de modo que no pudiese escapar.

"Granger, dije que dejaras de gritar como Banshee porque mi cabeza me está matando y estoy a segundos de echarte una imp… un maleficio, ¿me oyes?" el rubio destilaba tal veneno en su voz que Hermione optó por quedarse callada.

Estaba asustada y se sentía completamente vulnerable. Sin contar que el tener la anatomía del rubio tan pegada a la propia y estar separados solo por la fina seda negra, no le ayudaba a pensar con mayor claridad. Su respiración se había acelerado y el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho.

"Y que te quede bien claro, que el _abuso sexual_ es caer demasiado bajo incluso para mí Granger" susurró el rubio con la mandíbula tan apretada que Hermione podía jurar que se rompería los dientes en cualquier momento.

"En-entonces como…" titubeó Hermione, esperando que Draco la oyera, puesto que aún tenía su mano sobre su boca.

El hecho de que los ojos de Draco pareciesen plata líquida no ayudaba a que la castaña pudiera formar frases coherentes, ya que sentía que podría ahogarse en ellos si los miraba fijamente por demasiado tiempo.

Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió, quedando aún más cerca de la cara de Hermione e inmediatamente saco su mano de la boca de la castaña, que ahora podía sentir la respiración del rubio sobre sus labios y la había dejado congelada en su sitio.

"¿En serio no lo recuerdas Granger?" susurró.

"N-no" susurró Hermione en un tono tan imperceptible que no le habría sorprendido que el rubio no la hubiese escuchado.

Draco bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Hermione y. tomándola por sorpresa, depositó un pequeño beso en aquella zona sensible que el mismo había marcado con sus dientes la noche anterior.

"Déjame entonces que te refresque la memoria" susurró el rubio contra la suave piel de la castaña, haciéndola temblar.

* * *

"Ginny, de verdad, no creo que esto sea buena idea" dijo Hermione, mientras intentaba, en vano, alargar el corto vestido negro que la pelirroja le había calzado como una segunda piel "sabes de sobra que este no es mi estilo."

"Mione, es solo una noche de inocente diversión" respondió Ginny, enfatizando la palabra _inocente_ mientras daba los toques finales a su maquillaje frente al espejo "luego puedes volver a tu aburrida rutina"

"Mi rutina no es aburrida Ginevra" dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

"Si claro, y yo soy una mandrágora que no llora" dijo Ginny, volteándose a ver a su amiga con los brazos en jarra "dime cariño, ¿cuántas veces has intentado rehacer tu vida sentimental y sexual desde que rompiste con Ronald?"

"¡Ginny!" exclamó horrorizada Hermione, mientras su cara se volvía casi tan roja como el pelo de su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja hizo caso omiso de Hermione mientras la empujaba al banquito que estaba frente al tocador y comenzaba a organizar su maquillaje sobre éste.

"Mione necesitas a alguien en tu vida" dijo Ginny "no para completarte, porque ni tu ni yo creemos en esa basura, sino que para complementarte"

Hermione suspiró resignada y cerró los ojos para que Ginny pudiese trabajar a gusto.

"Además es tu cumpleaños Mione" dijo la pelirroja "te mereces un poco de diversión y todas estaremos allí contigo"

"¿Todas?" preguntó la castaña confundida.

"Ya sabes: Luna, Hannah… y creo que Angelina también" dijo Ginny mientras le daba los últimos toques al maquillaje de la castaña "ya está, te ves preciosa Mione"

Definitivamente Ginny sabía lo que hacía. Había resaltado los rasgos de su cara y a Hermione le gustaba mucho su aspecto. Luego de unos cuantos segundos observando su reflejo, Hermione decidió darle la razón a su amiga y sonrió.

"Supongo que una noche no va a dañarme" dijo ella mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia la pelirroja.

"¡Esa es la actitud!" dijo Ginny, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Hermione decidió que iba a disfrutar el momento sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias – algo que, por lo demás, no era muy propio de ella, pero se permitiría culpar al alcohol luego – y luego de unas cuantas copas de más, se encontró sentada en la barra del bar, con la vista y la razón un poco nubladas, intentando que el cantinero le diese un vaso de agua.

* * *

 **(N/A: ponerle play a la canción)**

Draco Malfoy aún intentaba explicarse porque se había dejado convencer por parte de Blaise de ir a uno de los más exclusivos bares del Londres mágico, un atestado viernes por la noche. Eso, hasta que notó a una particular castaña que podría reconocer en cualquier sitio – por su mata de pelo de arbusto, no porque estuviese más guapa o porque repentinamente se sintiese atraído hacia ella, fuera eso por el alcohol o por el efervescente ambiente del bar –. Al estar en el sector VIP y por ende en el segundo nivel, tenía una vista privilegiada de todo el lugar al estar sentado en una mesa junto a la barandilla del pequeño balcón que constituía dicho sector, y podía ver con toda claridad como Hermione Granger bailaba al ritmo de una canción muggle bastante sugerente en compañía de sus amigas.

"¿A quién observas?" dijo Blaise siguiendo la mirada del rubio, mientras se sentaba junto a él y posaba un coctel de un llamativo azul eléctrico sobre la mesa para sí mismo y un vaso de whisky de fuego para Draco "¡Oh vaya! este sí que es un regalo para la vista"

"¿Estamos observando lo mismo?" dijo Draco volteando a ver a su amigo, que se relamía los labios de la manera en que lo haría un depredador que acaba de localizar a su siguiente presa.

"Claro, la chica Weasley está ahí abajo con…" Blaise se volvió hacia Draco con una pícara sonrisa en los labios "¿estabas observando a Granger, Draco?"

"¿Enserio te atreves siquiera a preguntarlo?" bufó Draco, en tono de asco.

"Los tiempos han cambiado amigo mío… tú has cambiado" dijo el moreno mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda "si no fuera porque llevo años queriendo tirarme a Weasley, probablemente…"

"¿Es enserio?" dijo Draco, alzando una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no?" dijo Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros "ahora, si me disculpas…"

Draco bufó nuevamente y volvió a mirar hacia abajo, pero Hermione ya no estaba allí bailando, aunque si estaba Blaise intentando seducir a Weasley. Nunca había logrado entender la obsesión del moreno por la comadreja menor. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos y la reconoció sentada en la barra, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos y actitud abatida.

El rubio se tomó lo que quedaba de su vaso de whisky de un solo trago y se puso de pie. Era cierto, los tiempos habían cambiado luego de la guerra y ciertamente él también había cambiado, pero esas ganas de sacar de quicio a la castaña seguían allí. Así que se dirigió a paso decidido hacia la barra y ocupo el puesto vacío junto a Hermione – lo cual era bastante sorprendente, considerando la cantidad de gente que había en el lugar –.

Draco hizo una seña con la mano y el cantinero se le acercó inmediatamente.

"Un vaso de agua grande" dijo Draco señalando a Hermione "rápido"

El cantinero puso el vaso de agua frente a la castaña haciéndola saltar en su sitio.

"¡Uy! pero que mofades" dijo Hermione arrastrando las palabras "¡¿Madfoy?!"

"Granger" dijo él sonriendo de medio lado "dime, ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Poner play cuando el capítulo lo indique:** canción "Pégate" de Ricky Martin (www punto youtube puntocom/watch?v=1G2-r-5ZwnY),o en su defecto cualquier canción que conozcan que hagan que los pies se les muevan solos con las ganas de bailar.

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y solo son mencionados con fines de entretención; la canción mencionada en el capítulo pertenece a Ricky Martin y solo se menciona con fines de ambientación._

 _Sin más preámbulo, espero les guste c:_

* * *

 _"Granger" dijo él sonriendo de medio lado "dime, ¿qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?"_

Hermione se bebió el vaso de agua con avidez antes de decidirse a contestarle al rubio. Al voltearse a mirarlo, se lo encontró sentado con las rodillas hacia ella, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano en la barra del bar.

"Puez no ez asunto tuyo hurón oxigenado" dijo Hermione alzando la barbilla "pero para que lo sepas, hoy es mi cumpleaños y Ginny ha pensado que sería buena idea venir aquí."

"La verdad, no me importa en absoluto Granger… es más, pensé que esta clase de cosas no eran lo tuyo" dijo Draco divertido "que tu ideal de diversión era clasificar los libros de la biblioteca o algo por el estilo"

"No me conoces en absoluto Malfoy" dijo la castaña, dejando el vaso – ahora vacío – sobre la barra, con mayor brusquedad de la necesaria.

Hermione se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos para alejarse del rubio, pero al tropezarse con sus propias piernas debido a su estado se tambaleó peligrosamente hacia adelante y Draco la sujetó por la cintura antes de que pudiera irse de bruces contra el suelo.

"¿Qué creed que hacez Malfoy?" dijo la castaña intentando zafarse del agarre del ojigris "¡Suéltame mardito hurón!"

Granger borracha como una cuba, quién se lo hubiese imaginado. Draco se estaba divirtiendo bastante y su noche acababa de mejorar considerablemente.

"Acabo de evitar que te humilles a ti misma Granger" dijo Draco "y creo que deberías sentarte, a menos que quieras acabar besando el suelo… aunque no debe ser muy diferente de besar a la comadreja"

"Vete a la mierda Malfoy" dijo Hermione, dándole un empujón que no lo movió ni un ápice, pero sí hizo que ella se tambalease nuevamente, por lo cual el rubio mantuvo su agarre en la cintura de ella.

Hermione se alejó de Draco y fue a sentarse nuevamente en el taburete en el que se encontraba previamente, pero solo consiguió chocarse con alguien que ya estaba allí instalado y que en respuesta le puso mala cara. Cuando se volteó nuevamente Draco se había puesto de pie para cederle el asiento.

"¡Oh vaya! ahora te comportas como cabaiero Malfoy" dijo Hermione más sorprendida de lo normal "que sorpresa"

"Los Malfoy son caballeros por naturaleza Granger" dijo Draco con burla en la voz, mientras le hacía una seña al cantinero "un whisky de fuego"

"¿Ah sí? pues a mí siempre me ha parecido que erez un idiota" replicó Hermione "pero un idiota con unos ojoz muy bonitoz"

La castaña cruzó una pierna por sobre la otra y en el proceso rozó accidentalmente la pantorrilla de Draco con su empeine, lo que él malinterpretó como un intento de seducción debido al que el alcohol le comenzaba a nublar la razón lentamente, luego de su sexto vaso de whisky.

"Son mi segundo mejor atributo Granger" dijo el rubio, mientras hacía su característica sonrisa de medio lado "no eres la primera y ciertamente no serás la última en decírmelo"

"Seguramente el primer atributo es el tamaño de tu ego Madfoy" dijo la castaña rodando los ojos "aunque, sinceramente, no sé quién pueda considerarlo uno"

"Pues en realidad mi primer atributo es mi gran basilisco… por decirlo de alguna forma" dijo Draco, aguantando la risa al ver la cara de concentración que tenía Hermione, que por lo visto no estaba captando lo que el rubio le decía.

"¡MADFOY! ¡pero qué cosas dicez!" dijo Hermione, a la que se le habían subido los colores y se le había colado una imagen en la mente que le estaba subiendo la temperatura rápidamente.

 **(play a la canción)**

Draco, por su parte, estaba riéndose a carcajadas con la reacción de Hermione – algo que, de haber estado sobrio, probablemente no habría hecho –. Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción que hacía bailar a Hermione casi por inercia, y no encontró nada mejor que agarrar a un confundido y perplejo Draco por el brazo, y arrastrarlo a la pista de baile con ella.

"Granger, ¿qué mierda crees que haces?" dijo el ojigris estático, mientras Hermione comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música y se dejaba llevar por ella.

"¿Qué mierda creez tú que estoy haciendo? ¡Estoy bailando Malfoy!" dijo ella y luego, haciendo puchero añadió "baila conmigo Madfoy"

"Yo no bailo Granger" dijo Draco cruzándose de brazos.

"Puez yo creo que no te atreves" dijo Hermione retándolo "porque si bailaste en…"

Draco cortó a Hermione a mitad de frase para darle una vuelta y atraerla contra sí mismo. Bailaron hasta que las brillantes luces de neon los marearon y se detuvieron mirándose a los ojos en medio del mar de gente que ocupaba la pista de baile.

"No sabía que bailases tan bien Granger" dijo Draco, mirándola a los ojos mientras.

"Ya te lo dije Madfoy, no me conocez" dijo Hermione, sintiéndose absorber por los plateados ojos de Draco.

"Feliz cumpleaños Granger" dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

"¿Qué crees que hacez hurón?" dijo la castaña, que se había congelado con la mirada del ojigris.

"No lo sé" susurró Draco antes de besarla.

Ambos sintieron que el mundo se había detenido y dejaron de escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor. Ambos culpaban al alcohol por sus acciones de la noche, pero ninguno quería hacer nada al respecto. Habían decidido disfrutar el momento al máximo y vaya que lo estaban haciendo. Disfrutar el gusto de aquello que les estaba prohibido.

"De-deberíamos salir de aquí" murmuró Hermione en la oreja de Draco, mientras éste pasaba de atacar sus labios al cuello de la castaña.

"¿Crees estar en condiciones de aparecerte sin sufrir una despartición?" preguntó Draco, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de la castaña.

"Creo que sí" contesto la castaña "pero deberíamos usar la Red Flu, es más seguro"

"Pero aparecernos será más rápido" protestó Draco contra el cuello de Hermione.

"¡Por Merlín! que ansiedad" exclamó Hermione justo antes de desaparecer.

Hermione al aparecer nuevamente, cayó sentada en el suelo en una habitación que no reconoció.

"¿En dónde estamos Madfoy?" preguntó Hermione mientras se quitaba los tacones.

"Mi habitación" respondió el encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿E-en Madfoy Manor?" preguntó la castaña, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

"No" dijo el rubio, levantándola de un tirón por el brazo y pasando una mano por su cintura "en mi apartamento… no soy tan inconsciente como para llevarte allí nuevamente"

"Me sigue sorprendiendo tu consideración Madfoy" dijo Hermione "pero aun no entiendo por qué lo hacez"

Draco comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione desde la zona tras su oreja hasta la clavícula y viceversa.

"Las personas cambian Granger" dijo Draco mientras dejaba una marca en su cuello "nunca la leíste, ¿verdad?"

"¿Leer el qué?" suspiró Hermione, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello del rubio.

"La carta" respondió el rubio "en la que te pedí disculpas por todas las cosas que hice y dije hace años"

Hermione recordó entonces la misteriosa carta que había recibido alrededor de un año después de la guerra y que había quedado sepultada en el fondo del cajón de su mesita de noche.

"¿Por qué estarías aquí si no lo creyeras?" preguntó el ojigris mirándola a los ojos "incluso aunque no la hayas leído"

"Porque creo en darle una segunda oportunidad a laz personas Madfoy" respondió la castaña reposando su mano sobre la mejilla de Draco.

"Entonces, ¿por dónde íbamos?" dijo Draco esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado y bajando lentamente la cremallera del vestido.

Hermione lo besó en respuesta, mientras sentía los dedos de Draco trazar patrones indefinidos en su espalda en dirección ascendente hasta que llegó a las mangas de su vestido y comenzó a deslizarlas lentamente por sus hombros. Cuando ya se encontraban sobre la cama y Draco estaba por entrar en ella, Hermione lo atrajo hacia sí misma pasando los brazos por alrededor de su cuello y sonrió.

"Espera" dijo la castaña.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Es que… todo esto ez idílico y de verdad lo eztoy disfrutando" dijo Hermione sonrojándose "pero no voy a recordar nada mañana y preferiría que… que no fuera así"

* * *

"¿Por qué debería creerte Malfoy?" dijo Hermione, alejándolo de ella para poder pensar con claridad.

"Porque si de verdad hubiese hecho algo no habrías podido siquiera ponerte en pie Granger" respondió Draco con arrogancia "y porque sabes que es cierto, aunque no quieras aceptarlo de buenas a primeras."

"¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?" dijo Hermione alzando una ceja, al tiempo que ponía sus brazos en jarras y la sábana de seda negra se deslizaba hasta el suelo, dejándola completamente al descubierto "hay un sabio refrán muggle que dice: ver para creer."

"¿Me estás retando Granger?" dijo el ojigris volviendo a acercarse a ella y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, para pegar su cuerpo al de ella.

"Puede" respondió la castaña sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Será un placer Granger" dijo Draco.

Y la volvió a besar mientras ambos sonreían.


End file.
